With the advent of video distribution systems, it has become possible to deliver video content over Internet protocol (IP) to a variety of devices such as IP set-top boxes and associated television systems, mobile devices (telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc.), smart televisions, and the like. In a typical setting, a content service provider, such as a cable television provider or other television content service provider, may provide such content for consumption by a customer/subscriber including allowing the customer/subscriber to record content to one or more storage systems for future playback.
Oftentimes, third party service providers allow customers/subscribers of a primary service provider to access third party content via the systems of the primary service provider. For example, a cable television service provider may allow its customers/subscribers to access and consume content from a third party news service, sports entertainment service or video service through the systems of the cable television service provider by providing the customer/subscriber links to the content of the third party service provider such that selection of the links allows the customer/subscriber to access the third party content from the primary service provider systems. A significant drawback to such third party content access, however, is an inability of the customer/subscriber to record the third party content for future playback.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.